The Past can haunt you
by daydreamingflower11
Summary: This is just an idea i created. It's about Clares/ Mother Nature finding out her and Pitch's past and how they are linked together. I advise you read the books before this, cause a mix of the book and the movie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Clare opened her blurry eyes to see a bright sky filled with marshmallow like clouds while a canopy of lush green trees hid the sunlight from her. The soft grass tickling her hands had a cool feel to it. _"Seraphina." _A deep but gentle voice called out to her. The name rang in her head like church bells on a warm Sunday afternoon. She knew that name, but, whose was it? Was it someone beside her? Clare looked to her left and right, but not a soul was there.

Was it her name?

_"Seraphina."_ the voice called out again. As Clare hurried to get up, she noticed when she stood up, she was closer to the ground than normal. Her clothes were also different as well. Clare now wore a elegant lavender dress that tickled her ankles. The dress had golden lacing at the bottompf her dress and the ends of her sleeves. She also noticed her long tree brown hair had turned a raven black. _"Who's there?"_ Clare called out with a child's voice. Startled, Clare spoke again to realize she was younger than she was before. _"Seraphina? There you are my child. I was looking everywhere for you."_ The voice called again. Clare whirled around to see a man quite taller than her. He had the same raven hair she had. His face looked familiar to Clare, but couldn't put her finger on the name. His dark eyes were filled with kindness and love. _"Come on, lets go home." _the man said, holding out his arms. Without Clare thinking about it, she was embraced with a hug and then the man picked her up. Clare clung to his neck which held a golden locket. Clare swore she had seen that very same locket, but her memories were a blur. When the two reached a small cottage, and man riding a pitch black horse halted in front of them. _"Are you General Kozmotis Pitchiner?"_ The man asked with a deep husky voice. _"I am him."_ The man carrying her replied. Clare watched as the man on the horse gave him a letter. _"More dream pirates I presume?"_ He asked as he put the letter in his pocket. _"I wish Sir, but there has been more fearlings out and about than normal."_ The horseman replied. _"Fair enough."_ And with that, He rode away, leaving a trail of dust to float around. Clare felt a sorrow deep within her heart as the they entered the cottage. As the man placed her gently on the ground, she saw his eyes were now filled with sorrow and sadness. _"You're leaving again?"_ She asked without noticing. The man forced a soft smile at her. _"But I'll be coming back."_ He replied. _"Promise?"_ She asked. The man nodded. Clare seemed to be not in command in what she was experiencing, but it didn't matter now. She hugged the man's legs and softly spoke four words that greatly bewildered herself. _"I love you Daddy."_ Daddy?** Daddy?** What? This didn't make any sense to Clare. Tooth and Jack had told her she had no past. Toothiana even checked her whole shinning tooth palace. Nothing was there. The world around her began to grow into a grey, then a black. Clare looked around to see if anyone was there. She was surprised to see a man in a pitch black cloak, grey skin, and ember gold eyes. Clare remembered a distant warning from someone to watch out for a king, but she couldn't remember the whole message at the moment. The man looked a lot like the one she had just met. The man with the locket. Clare's attention suddenly fell upon a door. As she went through it, she could still feel the cloaked man's gaze following her. Clare found herself outside the cottage again, and the horseman was walking to her. _"Are you Seraphina Pitchiner?"_ he asked. She nodded. He handed her a yellow paper with a black ribbon tied around it. Even though Clare couldn't read it, the minute the letter was open, she felt this agonizing wave of sorrow wash over her. She felt tears run down her cheeks and on to the letter. The emptiness running through her heart was indescribable. Her heart sank to her stomach as she saw the horseman frown and ride away. Clare felt her self fall on her knees into the grass below her. The sobs wracked her body as she clung to the letter tightly. She held it to her heart and let out a scream of agony and loss. Fountains and fountains of tears fell out of her as she cried. A chill ran up her spine as she felt a presence in front of her. Clare looked up to see the cloak man. He kneeled down as well to be eye to eye level, even though he was much taller than her. Clare gulped the sobs back so she could calm down. The man showed pity in his eyes as he looked at the letter she held. Clare looked down at it, then held it out. The man took it and read. A mixture of sorrow and confusion surfaced in his expression. He gave it back to her and patted her head and the world faded into a pitch black...

Clare woke with a start to see blue eyes filled with concern staring at her. "AH!" She screamed as she sat up. Seconds passed until she realized her face was stained with tears. "Clare, are you ok?" Jack asked while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, staring down at her tear filled hands in surprise. "It was probably Pitch." Jack hissed as he headed for the window. "No..." Clare muttered softly. The white haired boy turned around in surprise. "It...wasn't him..." She continued. Jack's expression grew tense and concerned.

"Jack...Are you sure I don't have a past?" She asked as she looked straight in his eyes. "I'm positive." Jack said with a nod. Clare noticed a hint of untruthfulness in his voice, but ignored it as she hopped out of bed. "What's O'l North up to?" She asked while rubbing her eyes and stretching. "The usual." Jack replied as he flew out of the window. As the door closed behind Clare, a tall shadowed figure clung to the walls. The hand of the shadow clenched tightly, as if something was missing in the palm of it's hand...

It just wasn't sure what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's expression grew serious as he flew towards the Tooth Palace. He couldn't believe Clare asked him _that_ question. Anything else would of been fine! It just had to be that didn't it? Once he got to the gleaminng golden upside down palace, he flew right to where Tooth was shouting orders to her little faries. "Tooth." Jack called. The green feathered fairy turned around abruptly. "Oh hello Jack, I'm sorry, but I am excidendly busy!" She replied. "Toothiana." Jack called her, speaking her full name in urgency and worry. The Tooth Fairy had stopped talking and turned around, this time full of terror. "Jack?" She asked softly. "What's going on?" He sighed.

"She asked. _Again_."

A cold shiver ran down her spine at his reply. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Sometimes she wished she didn't.

"Why? Why would she ask?" Tooth asked nervously. "I don't know, but the dreams...I mean visions, or flashbacks, Whatever you call them! Well, Pitch is starting to wander into them. If he realizes he's in it, he'll start to ask questions... and you and I both know we can't tell them-" "Tell me what?" A deep voice beconed in the Palace. Jack's sapphire eyes grew wide at the voice. "What's wrong Jack? Afraid to tell me something?" The shadows asked again. Jack's eyes grew back to normal and he planted a expressionless gaze at the moving shadow. "I'm not afraid of what you'll do to me, it's what you'll do to her." He repiled in a unreadable tone. No feeling or expression seeped from his words. "Who? Tooth? Why whould I have anything to do with her?" The shadow chuckled. Jack made no reply. He saw as the shadow seemed to try to read his mind, but he knew better. Pitch wasn't going to learn about this small fear. Not if he could help it. "Hmm. You won't let me in on your fear, huh Jack? Did Sandy teach you that old trick?" Once again, Jack didn't reply. After a while, the shadow seemed to shiver. "It's that girl, Mother Nature, isn't it? You're talking about her, aren't you?" it asked, its voice shaking, and its confidence faded into an abyss.. Jack revealed nothing. "What does that girl have anything to do with me?" It asked. No reply. Its fists balled up and it clenched its unseen jaw. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll find out on my own!" It roared. "She won't know either." Jack finally repiled. The anger boiled inside the shadow.

"I'll find out, Frost. Don't you worry." It hissed. "It is not me who worries what the outcome will do to her,

but what it'll do to you." The shadow glared at him with its hidden eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" It yelled. Tooth flew up to the shadow.

"You'll find out. Sooner or later. "


	3. Chapter 3

Clare had just begun to watch the sun rise while the snow melted of of the dewed plants before someone tackled her. She was swept off her feet and landed face first in the chilly snow. When she could finally see who the face of her attacker was, she laughed. "Jack! What are you doing? It isn't football season yet!" She chuckled, but as soon as she saw his stricken expression, her smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jack made no reply as he got up. "Come with me." He muddered while grabbing her wrist and walking briskly away. "Why?" She questioned. "Don't ask. It's complicated." He replied. Her green eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?...You always tell me things-" "Look." Jack said while turning around. "I know we are brother and sister of the seasons, and we tell each other everything, but this is one thing I can't tell you. I am sorry, but I don't think any good will come if you know." He sighed, as if he was frustrated. "What's wrong with her knowing?" Pitch's voice called out. Clare gasped as she felt his shadow rise above the frozen pond. She hated the fact that he was in her pond. This was the place Jack had found her buried in the snow. This was the place that she started spring, where the small flowers she loved to see bloom grew around her pond. Her pond was like Jack's lake he visited every winter. "Come on." Jack hissed in her ear between his grinding teeth. "What's the rush Frost? Afraid of something?" Pitch questioned in a sinister manner. Jack shot him such a angry glance that even the Nightmare King himself had a chill run down his spine. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll find out on my own!" Pitch hissed as Fearlings came out of the protection of the trees. It was still dark, so they were able to be present. Clare froze in fear as they looked at her with hunger. Jack kept the anger boiling inside of him as he tried to fight them off, but they kept multiplying. He couldn't fight them all. Instead of trying to destroy him, they just pinned him down. Jacks icy eyes grew wide with anger as he realized what was going. "Don't you _**dare**_ Pitch!" He roared while thrashing around furiously, desperate to get the Fearlings off him. Clare stood there helpless as the fearlings pushed her onto the frozen pond. Pitch knew she could melt right through the ice. Pitch's cackle echoed through the forest. "YES! Fear me!' He roared. Clare looked down at the icy water below and sighed. "What? _The_ Mother Nature isn't going to fight back? Oh silly me, I forgot! Plants can't harm me now can they?" Pitch taunted. The sight of her small figure shaking made him smile. Suddenly, plants from around the pond began growing and wrapping around his legs. At first he chuckled and shook them off, but they kept at it until it was almost a death grip. When Pitch looked up, he saw Clare's tear stained face and her green eyes, only...they were glowing. Instead of her normal plant green eyes, they were a lighter green, and when they were glowing, it looked to be a neon. She didn't look scared or frail, she looked determined and angry. Her head had come up from its scared position and glared at Pitch. Before she could take a step, the ice caved and collapsed underneath her. The glowing faded and terror shined in it's place. She had glanced at him with this terror and fear, but this time he didn't bask in its glory. He didn't feel the victory of her fear, instead he felt as if he were being shot right through the heart. As she fell into the icy water, he could hear Jack's cry of anger ring in his ears. Pitch walked slowly to the broken ice and looked down below. He saw her body slowly floating down, but something caught his eye. In the small shades of light coming from the rising sun, he saw the crown of flowers in her hair had fallen off, Which it **never** did, not even when she was upside down! He also noticed the braids in her hair had unraveled free. Her hair looked to be raven black...raven black... Why did that strike a dejavu moment in him? Was it? Or was it something else? He scoured his mind for a memory, a vision, anything! The only thing that showed some resemblance was Clare's dream from not long ago. The deep and murky thoughts clouded Pitch's thoughts, completely blinding him to Jack's escape and his attack. Pitch was thrown down to the ice and was frozen in place. He could only move his head to the direction of Jack diving in to save Clare. When he came back to the surface, he was carrying Clare bridal style up. Once they were back on the ice, Jack set her down in the grass and waited for her wake. Pitch could instantly see a difference in her. Her crown of flowers were gone and her dress grew a shade lighter. When she woke, she stood up and he could tell her hair color turned darker, and grew longer. It reached down to her back. Jack seemed puzzled at her appearance but shook it off as they both left. Pitch laid there trapped in ice, pondering in his thoughts. He could get out easily, but he didn't want to...

He just searched his mind for the image he was longing to find...

only he never found it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:Hello everybody! I'm so glad you guys like it! It's been hard trying to find people who like Rise Of the Guardians as much as I do ._. So I thank you for being there :) sooooooo..I've been running low on ideas..(because half of my creative brain power is going to my books that I am writing XD) so I may not post often. BUT, I am working on chapter 6 and it's turning out well :) Saving the best for last! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Clare figited in her seat as the Guardians began to fight. "You let Pitch do _what_?" "She's fine! It was just a bit of water! What harm is it?" "Jack, it could of been more than just water." "But it was! Pitch chickened out when Clare began showing signs of being able to kick his-" "Jack! You have already made it to top of naughty list, lets try to make it the bottom."

Clare was growing nervous at everybody's attack on Jack. "Guys?" She called out, but nobody listened. Jack was growing tired of the blames being stacked on top of him. His saphire eyes grew glassy as he sighed. Clare's anger began to boil. "GUYS." She yelled at the top of her lungs. The room grew silent as the windows rattled from the shaken wind. It was as if the wind itself was scared and warning the gaurdians to quiet down.

They all turned to her in anger, but it faded away to shock. Bunnymund drew his ears back when he realized she was almost eye level with him. North noticed the soft and inocent carmel eyes she once had were replaced with serious and strong green ones. Tooth began to question what had happened to her since her clothing had changed, her dress now reached her wrists and her chins. The braided carmel hair was now unbraided and nearly pitch black. "_Enough." _She hissed. Bunnymund chuckled playfully with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Why? It was Jack's fault your in this heck of a mess." He added. Clare narrowed her eyes. The glare sent shivers down Bunny's spine. "It was never Jack's fault, it was Pitch's." She repiled. The Guardians looked at her strangly. "You seem different Clare." North commented. The angry expression faded from her as she looked down at herself. Clare sumbled back in suprise. "Wh-What's going on?..." She questioned. Jack and Tooth looked at each other. "Come on." Jack sighed nodding his head to the door. Clare sighed nervously as she followed him out the window. Tooth followed as the rest of the guardians stayed behind...

Clare starred at her baby teeth in shock. The picture of a girl with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair labeled the set of teeth. Clares eyes bubbled with tears as she stared at Jack, who was looking down at the floor in sorrow and almost regret. "You...you _LIED?!_!" She screamed in his face. Jack flinched, as if he wer being scolded by his mother. Somehow Clare had gone back to her normal size and he was eye level again with her. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Clare...I _never ever _ment this to hurt you-" He said while putting his hands on her shoulders. She pushed him back in fustration. "You think I _care_? You_ lied_ Jack, we never lie to each other, _NEVER_!" She tried to yell, but it came out as a sob instead. Jack's eyes grew glassy as he looked at her. She began to sob. Jack sighed and hugged her. She tried to push away but his grip was to strong for her. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked her head. "I'm so sorry Clare...I'm sorry." He choked out of his building sob. After Clare had stopped crying, she finally pulled away and looked down at her teeth. Jack looked at them with her. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I want my brother to see this as well." She finally spoke. Jack nodded as she opened the golden container. She saw herself, like in her dream; in a purple dress and dark hair. She was running, running... into the arms of a man. Jack squeezed her hand as he saw. She now knew who it was...

Pitch Black.


	5. Chapter 5

After her past was shown to her, Clare's knees buckled underneith her. Jack caught her before she could fall. "Please...please..._please_ tell me it isn't true..." She choked out her eyes filling with tears. Jack sighed as he looked at her sadly. She began to sob once more while sinking to the ground. He frowned as he held her. Clare sobbed into his jacket, whispering that it wasn't true. _I can't. There is no way. I can't be Pitch's daughter...there's no way..._ she thought to herself. Everything seemed to be raining down on her. The world seemed to be on her shoulders. What whould she do now? Jack rocked back and forth gently as she cried. His expression grew stricten as he turned to the wilderness cloacked by darkness... "Now you know." He whispered. "Happy?" Pitch stood there in the darkness ashtonished. He had seen her past, he had seen her...

he had seen himself...


	6. Chapter 6

Clare sat there with tears brimming her eyes like eyeliner. Would Pitch remember like she did? Everything was coming back to her, but was the same thing happening to Pitch? Her heart defiantly remembered. It ached as she sat there in the darkness. For once, the darkness seemed to comfort her. She hid in the pitch black closet and sealed the door shut. The fact that she couldn't see anything soothed her. Was he there? Watching over her like a guardian? Or was he going to torture her with nightmares? She hugged the picture frame she was holding and began to sob again. They wracked her body as she cried. She remembered the picture in the frame well. It was a family portrait of him and her. He used to be so nice, he used to be a general and protect everyone from harm...Then the fearlings got to him...and killed the one who remembered her. It was all coming back to her now, she could remember his kind smile and eyes. His laugh was unmistakable to her memory now. It wasn't like the evil cackle like now...It was kind and sweet, full of joy and hope. His eyes used to shine like the stars, even if he was dead tired from work...

If she could remember...why couldn't he?.../ Pitch Slammed his fist on the dark desk. He searched his memory while he stormed through his layer. Nothing showed up, nothing could make him remember. It drove him crazy. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" He roared at the moon. His eyes grew glassy. "All this time...you've kept the truth from me. I HAD A FAMILY!" He continued yelling. "I HAD A DAUGHTER! I HAD A WIFE! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" His fist slammed into the wall and tears began forming. "I HAD WHAT I ALWAYS HAVE LONGED FOR! SOMEONE WHO CARED FOR ME! SOMEONE WHO BELIEVED IN ME EVEN WHEN I COULDN'T!" Pitch screamed as he threw rocks to the moon from his layer. He finally snapped and fell to the ground in sobs. The moon shined down on him as he did. "Why can't I remember?..." he questioned between sobs. "I can't remember..."

Clare's scream echoed throughout the workshop. The Guardians searched everywhere, but couldn't find her, They even looked in the closet she hid in, but they couldn't see her. But she could see them perfectly. The fearlings concealed her in darkness and were dragging her down somewhere dark and scary. She didn't want to find out what that place. When the closer door closed shut, she once again couldn't see anything. Tears sprang up in her eyes as the fearlings clawed her legs, scaring them with deep cuts. As she reached out in the darkness, a hand grabbed didn't know who was saving her, but at the moment she didn't care. As she was pulled out of the fearlings grasp. Her legs burned like fire. She tried to stand, but she fell. As she reached her legs, something stained her fingers. Her saver knew as well and picked her up bridal style and walked to a light. The light kept spiraling in Clare's sight as it began to fade to darkness once again...

When Clare woke up, she found herself looking up at cages hanging from the ceiling. As she sat up,something squeaked. She looked down to see she was on a grey bed. It was old and faded, but still managed to hold her weight. As she took the blanket off, she saw her legs bandaged up. The bandages stretched from her knees to her dress was shredded as well. She looked around to see if anything could replace it. The only thing in reach was the grey blanket. Clare shrugged as she made a needle from a dead rose she found in one of the cages. When she was finished, she had made a T-Shirt and shorts. Clare nodded at her work as she made a small dressing room out of vines. When she was done, she made the vines go back into the earth. Clare sat back down at the edge of the bed and starred at her bandaged legs which were stained with a maroon red. She didn't do anything but stare at her dangling legs. "Who saved me?" She questioned to herself. As she looked around the layer, she tried to fit in who lived here. _It's defiantly not the Warren, The Tooth Palace, or Jack's lake._ Clare thought to herself. Her question was answered when Pitch came out from another room carrying new bandages in his hands. At first, Clare was scared, but then she realized he helped her escape the fearlings. He even saved her from losing too much blood. "How are you feeling?" He questioned as he walked over to her. Clare looked down at her legs and replied. "Fine." She said softly. "I see you found something else to wear." He remarked. Clare looked down at her new outfit and nodded. "I'm sorry I used your blanket." She apologized. Pitch chuckled as he undid her bandages. "No need. It was never used for anything. Guess it finally found a new purpose." He replied. As he took off the bandages, her eyes grew wide at the cuts. They weren't as bad as she thought they were. In fact, it looked like it was just healing over like a scrape.

"This is a special medical tape." Pitch explained to her. "It makes bad injuries heal quickly." Clare starred at the bandage in awe. Once Pitch was done wrapping her legs up, he held out his arms. "You've got to start walking." He said. Clare looked up at him in worry. His golden eyes didn't compare to the brown eyes she remembered, but she had to move on from that. She couldn't dwell in the past.. she had to move on. The man she remembered was long gone now. She had to accept that. Maybe, maybe this could be a new start. She didn't know. She blocked the thoughts out of her mind as she got off the bed. She floated right above the ground in fear. "No flying." Pitch added. Clare looked up at him, then down at the ground. She reached out for his arms as she planted her feet on the ground. At first, she stumbled forward, but Pitch caught her. She was scared. "Don't be frighted. I've got you." He said as he walked backward, making her take a step. She couldn't believe the man she had feared; the king of nightmares was telling her not to be afraid. Her legs were on fire, but she continued forward. As she took more steps, the fire died down. Soon enough, she could walk again without Pitch's help. She smiled as she walked around. As she wandered around, the moon shone in her sight. "Hello Mr. Moon!" She greeted. The moon seemed to smile back at her. Clare yawned as she walked back to her bed. As she began falling asleep in her bed, Pitch had gotten a new blanket. Clare was fast asleep when Pitch put the blanket on her. Through the night, Pitch constantly checked on her to see if she was alright. Every time he did, he found her crying in her sleep. It had to be a flashback because he wasn't giving her nightmares. Her fists were pale white from her grip. Pitch sighed as he placed his hand on hers. As soon as he touched her, she stopped crying and her hand relaxed. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I want to remember, I want to know what happened, why I mean so much to you...but I don't. I mean, I know what happened, but there's..." He sighed. "There's a difference between knowing and experiencing..." As he talked, he stroked her hair. His expression grew sad and confused. "I don't remember..." He concluded. Suddenly, the moonshine shifted to him and shone down on Clare. It illuminated a small girl. A spark spiraled through Pitch as he realized it was de-ja-vu. A faint smile appeared on his face. "Thank you." He whispered to the moon.

Jack sneaked into Pitch's Layer to find something he wouldn't expect in a million years. He saw Pitch sleeping in a chair next to a sleeping girl. She was crying in her sleep. A wave of anger coursed through him. He walked up to the sleeping Pitch and pinned him against a wall. "Cut off the nightmares. NOW!" He hissed. Pitch woke up started and began to choke from Jack's grip on his neck. "I said CUT IT OUT!" Jack roared once again. "Jack?..." He heard a voice call out. Jack turned around to see Clare in grey clothes and bandages around her legs. He released Pitch and ran to her side. "Clare! Are you alright? Did Pitch hurt you?" Jack bombarded her with questions.

"No no no. I'm fine Jack. I wasn't having a nightmare, Pitch didn't hurt me and I'm fine."Clare replied. Jack glanced back at Pitch; who was standing there sleepy. His eyes had dark circles underneath them. "Pitch saved me." Clare began to explain. Jack turned back at her in bewilderment. "That's a lie!" He snapped back. Clare shook her head. "It's not! He saved me from the fearlings-" "Clare, he's the King of the Nightmares, his minions are the fearlings!"

"No there n-!" "Clare! Stop lieing to me!" "I"M NOT!" Clare screamed. Jack shook his head and began to walk towards the tired Pitch. "STOP!" Clare screamed as she stood in front of Pitch. Jack could tell she had a hard time walking because her legs were shaking. Her green eyes were glassy. "Just listen to me." She asked. Jack shook his head. 'Move out of the way Cl-" "NO! Not until you listen!" Clare said. Jack sighed. "Fine." He replied. "While you and the guardians were looking for me, I was in the closet being attacked by fearlings-" "That's not possible-" Jack tried to interrupt. "It is. The fearlings pulled me into the darkness so you couldn't see me. But Pitch stopped them. They hurt me, but he helped me heal. He had some magic medical tape that helped the deep cuts." -She explained as she showed him the scars.- "He saved me Jack." Clare finished. Jack looked up at Pitch. "Then explain the Nightmares." "They weren't nightmares Jack..." Clare began. "The memories from my teeth play over and over in my head when I sleep. I can't get them out..." She explained. Jack sighed. He knew what she meant. "Then lets go." Jack replied while taking Clare to the exit. Clare turned around to see Pitch walk off. "Bye." She whispered. Once they were gone... Pitch sighed. "Bye...

Seraphina..."


End file.
